Light and Dark
by MissBlueZeus
Summary: Luna and Dean's journey.


A/N: For Cheeky Slytherin Lass in the GGE. Enjoy!

Light and Dark

_Pale as snow, Dark as night  
Skin clashes and matches  
She sees the strange, he sees only her  
Pale as snow, Dark as night  
Yin meets Yang  
Blue meets Brown_

Luna skipped down the hall to where Harry said the door would be. Humming a tune to herself, she stopped and watched as the door materialized in front of her. Thanking the castle, she slipped inside and stood to the side watching the other students.

Glancing around, Luna watched the other students talking to each other. Nobody paid her much mind, nobody ever paid her much mind when she watched. She knew a lot more than people realized. She was just observant. For now, she tucked information away about the students lingering in the room. She watched Harry watch Cho, Ginny watch Harry, Ron watch Hermione and Hermione watch the group of Hufflepuffs that were coming in the door. Shifting her weight to see more she watch Seamus animatedly wave his arms around explaining something. She continued to move her eyes around the room but stopped when she realized there was someone watching her watch everyone.

Dark eyes were staring into hers from across the room. An eyebrow quirked in vague amusement, but not mean amusement, nice amusement, like they were sharing a joke. Luna smiled gently in acknowledgement and received a brief nod back before the boy turned and focused his attention away from her. She watched a bit longer, but he didn't turn his eyes back to hers before she too turned away.

xXx

Luna slid into her seat at the Ravenclaw table and immediately felt eyes on her. It happened sometimes, she knew she was strange, sometimes people watched her to see if she would do strange things. Instead, she just poured herself some orange juice and watched the clouds in the ceiling. For a change, the eyes didn't move. She could feel the same pair of eyes on her for much longer than people normally watched. When she finally turned around to see who was staring at her, she was pleasantly surprised to find a pair of familiar brown eyes staring back at her. The same ones that had caught her eye last night.

xXx

Luna stumbled along the dark hallway, avoiding any peering eyes that might point her way by sticking to the shadows. She'd just gotten back from the Department of Mysteries and had narrowly missed being snagged by Umbridge. She knew she had a healing potion in her dorm and if she could make her way there on a broken ankle she'd be fine. She leaned against the wall and sighed, supporting her weight on her strong foot. She leaned down to massage the swollen muscle when a dark hand caught hers. She looked up to find those familiar eyes again. They were always watching, keeping her safe. He didn't say anything as he handed her the healing potion she needed and massaged the muscle as it healed before helping her up and letting her carry on her way. Luna floated down the hall with the memories of his hands in hers.

xXx

Luna wasn't trying to listen to the couple fight. She had been listening to the Meraps guide her through the castle when she heard them.

"You spend more time staring after Lovegood than you do after me," Ginny snapped.

Luna had known the couple wouldn't be happy but she never expected to be the reason, she felt bad for her friend.

"What? Because watching you moon over Potter in the common room is better than me watching out for someone?" Dean argued back.

Luna had heard enough and let the Meraps guide her away to give the couple privacy.

xXx

Luna always suspected that when her things appeared back to her that it was Dean. She felt his eyes on her, watching, keeping her safe for all of his sixth year. She would watch him too. She'd owl him a potion when he got hurt in Quidditch or a book if he couldn't find the one he needed. They never spoke about it but they took care of each other.

xXx

"Luna, I'm absolutely mad about you. Go out for dinner with me?" Neville asked, still catching his breath from running up the stairs.

Luna looked past him down the stairs to where familiar brown eyes were watching her sadly, "I'm sorry Neville. I think you are lovely but Dean was about to ask me out. I planned on saying yes."

Neville looked back at his roommate and back to Luna, awkwardly scratching his head, "I'll just go then, shall I?" Turning, Neville hurried back the way he came from.

Luna stood idly, watching the boy she knew so well walk towards her. When he reached her, he reached out and held one of her hands in his. There was silence as Dean contemplated what to say. Finally, reaching up he cupped her cheek and pulled her to him, grazing her lips with his softly.

Moving back he regarded her for a moment more, "You planned on saying yes?" he asked quietly.

Luna laughed lightly, "Of course. You are my opposite and my balance. Why wouldn't I say yes?"

Kissing her again, Dean thought about how perfect a way that was to describe them.


End file.
